sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Giving Back
"Giving Back" is the fifth episode of the first season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' fifth episode overall. Synopsis Gemma hosts a town fundraiser, which brings the ex club member who was responsible for Opie's arrest back to town… and into direct conflict with Jax and Opie. Clay deals with protecting a perverse parolee who can lead to a big payoff. ATF agent Kohn continues to investigate SOA. Plot At Stockton State Prison‏‎, Chuck Marstein is attacked in his cell by members of the Lin Triad. Otto Delaney, a member of the Sons of Anarchy, and some other bikers then come to his rescue and fight the attackers off. Chuck then begins masturbating - a bizarre nervous tic of his. He was an accountant for the Chinese but began stealing money, and when he was later imprisoned, he informed on a number of Chinese gangsters. In prison, he hired the Sons of Anarchy to protect him from Chinese Mob in exchange for a cut of the $400,000 he stole. In Charming, Gemma organizes her annual fundraiser at a local school, and is approached by April Hobart, the ex-wife of Kyle Hobart who was excommunicated from SAMCRO in 2003 after leaving Opie to be caught by the police after an arson job. She asks Gemma to ask Clay if Kyle is allowed to come back to town to see their son playing with his band at the event the next night. Gemma asks Clay to let Kyle come back to town but he refuses. She eventually persuades him to put it to a vote. Josh Kohn approaches a shocked Tara at the hospital. She warns him to stay away from her, but he tells her that he is on town on official business. At the clubhouse, a vote is held at Chapel. Opie shocks the other members by voting to let Kyle come back to town. He wants to see how bad Kyle's life has turned out since being excommunicated and thinks it will help him appreciate what he has. Despite the objections of some members, the motion is passed and Kyle is allowed to attend the fundraiser. Clay warns Opie that revenge better not be his motives for letting Kyle return, but he states that it isn't. Clay still has his reservations, however, and tells Jax to watch Kyle during the fundraiser. Clay and Jax then visit Otto in prison, and he informs them that Chuck is being released. Later, Tig and Bobby pick Chuck up from outside the prison in a van and take him to the clubhouse. He tells them that the money is stashed in a Chinese restaurant, and they plan to raid it that night after it closes. However, Chuck's masturbation causes great annoyance to the bikers to the point where it is unbearable, and they decide to raid the restaurant immediately. When they get there, they force their way into the kitchen and Jax uses a mallet to break open a newly-plastered patch on the ceiling where the bag of money is. The cash turns out to be counterfeit, however with the printing plates in the bag. As SAMCRO leaves the restaurant, the Chinese gangsters turn up in cars and a shoot-out briefly ensues. After a while, Clay decides to make a deal with the gang's boss, Henry Lin, in order to avoid a war; SAMCRO hand over Chuck, the fake money and the forging plates, and the Chinese pay SAMCRO in real cash. The next day, Kyle turns up at the fair with a young girlfriend and an expensive car, and proceeds to have fun playing with his children. Opie is chagrined to see that Kyle is doing well for himself. Jax is keen to keep the peace, until he notices that Kyle is still wearing the club tattoo on his back. Opie follows Kyle into the school gym and shuts the door behind them. "I think you and I need to settle a few things", he says. "Yeah, I guess we do", replies Kyle. While they sort out their differences, Jax takes the opportunity to talk to Donna, Opie's wife, about the club. He explains that Kyle was thrown out of the club because he fled when a job with Opie went wrong, leaving his friend to face the police alone. With the air apparently cleared between Opie and Kyle, the latter approaches Jax and asks him if SAMCRO want in on his business selling stolen car parts. Jax accepts and invites him back to the clubhouse that night. After a few drinks, Bobby lures Kyle into the garage to see his new motorcycle. However, this is a set-up and the Sons grab Kyle and forcibly remove his shirt to reveal the club tattoo. Kyle apologizes for not having the tattoo removed, claiming to have too much love for the club. "Fire or knife?" is Clay’s only response. He chooses fire, and Tig proceeds to burn the tattoo off with a blowtorch. SAMCRO then drop him off in front of the local hospital, as his son's band plays at the fair. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Robert 'Bobby' Munson * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford (credit only) * Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special Guest Star * Brian Van Holt as Kyle Hobart Guest Stars * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Sprague Grayden as Donna Winston * Dayton Callie as Chief Wayne Unser * Dendrie Taylor as Luann Delaney * Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein * Liane Curtis as April Hobart * Kenneth Choi as Henry Lin * Alice Lo as Chinese Lady * Jay Karnes as Agent Josh Kohn Co-Stars * Lela Cortines as Ellie Winston * William F. Nicol as Charlie Hobart * Jim Lau as Chinese Cook * Rebecca Tilney as Woman at Teller Morrow * Jeff Imada as Asian #2 * Sam Situmorang as Asian #3 Uncredited * Nicholas Guest as John Teller (Voice) * Kurt Sutter as Otto 'Big Otto' Delaney * Lisa Benedict as Kyle's Girlfriend * Unknown as Abel Teller Notable Quotes Jax: I love that guy more than anyone, but I also see what's happening to him, and it scares the shit outta me. Opie can't be half in, half out, it'll get him killed, Donna. Donna: Then I want him out. That other guy got out, Kyle. Jax: Kyle was kicked out. You know why? Cause the night Opie got arrested for blowing up that truck yard, Kyle was supposed to be his get away ride. Only the asshole panicked when he heard sirens, left Opie behind. Donna: Opie never said anything? Jax: Cause Opie's not a rat. Brothers don't turn on each other. He did the time, it's what we do. Opie will never walk away from the club, we both know that; he's like me it's all we know. It's in our DNA, and if you keep pulling him in the other direction... we're not the glue, Donna, you are. Opie: I wanted the guy to be a miserable, broken piece of shit without SAMCRO. Tell you, I'm havin' a hard time though. You know this club means everything to me, the only thing I ever wanted from the time I went here. But everything else, Donna... the kids, work, their all heading in the opposite direction, just can't hook shit up. Feel like I'm missin' on every front. Jax: I got no answers, my family plan is right out of the Sid and Nancy handbook. I'm so used to shit movin' in the other direction. I don't know what I'd do if something actually hooked up. Clay: The hand on the dick, what's the deal? Chuck: I'm sorry man, sorry, I have this condition, I'm not even aware of it. Clay: Condition? Chuck: CMD, Compulsive Masturbation Disorder. I couldn't get the right meds in Stockton, so it's a little outta control right now. Piney: You know, I used to have that, then I turned 13. Church meetings Clay: Chuck's been cooking the books for the Asian mob. Skimmed 400K off of Henry Lin's crew. Now, Otto was keeping him safe up at Stockton, but he gets out tomorrow morning. So, we protect him, we pick up the cash, we get him out of Cali. Jax: We're gonna split the cash with Chucky boy. 25% goes to us, Otto wants his 25 to go to Luann. Bobby: It ain't gonna be a cakewalk. Lin's a dangerous cat. Sneaky little bastard. Clay: That's why we're gonna work 3-man shifts. We're gonna keep this place locked down. Chuck never leaves the clubhouse, and the garage is open for pickups only. Jax: Skim's hidden in one of the restaurants Lin uses as a front. We're gonna keep Chuck here until Sunday, go pick up the money when the place is closed. Tig: Good, good. (Everyone gets up to leave) Clay: Uh, wait a minute. Wait a minute. There's uh, there's one more thing. April Hobart wants to know if her old man can come to the fundraiser, see his kid's band play. Jax: You gotta be kidding me. Tig: That's done, brother. That's done. Clay: I know, no I know. But, you know. She took a big hit staying behind. She supported the club. It's for her, not Kyle. And I figured I'd throw it up for a vote. Opie: Let him come. Jax: Are you serious? Clay: This can't be about getting even. Not at the school. Opie: It's not about that. The guy's got nothing, right? No club, no family. Do me good to see that. Appreciate what I've got. Clay: Anybody opposed? Tig: Yeah, me. Piney: I don't agree with it. Tig: Oh, this is wrong, man. Clay: Majority rule. Vote passes, let him come. Hey, you all better be at that fundraiser tomorrow. Unless you want a size 9 high-heel boot up your ass. Bobby: You coming? Clay: I'd rather have my balls cut off. (Everyone laughs) Clay: What? What? Too soon for that joke? (to Jax) Hey, watch Kyle tomorrow. I don't want anything going down at Gemma's gig. Keep him away from Ope. Jax: Alright. ---- Featured Music * Jesse Dayton - "Tall Walkin' Texas Trash" * Michael Sackler-Berner - "Keep It Easy" * The Donkeys - "Excelsior Lady" * Jin - "Yum Dum Cha" * Gia Ciambotti - "Tail Wags the Dog" * Fu Manchu - "Hey" * Danielia Cotton - "Make You Move" * Scott Shriner & The Forest Rangers - "I'm Eighteen" (Alice Cooper Cover) 105 Category:Season 1